Stay With Me Tonight
by iCrownedClown
Summary: En tiempos de guerra y contra todo pornóstico, Adam Parrish cruza caminos con el soldado irlandés, Ronan Lynch, cuando éste entra un poco más que bruscamente a su vida. Teniéndo que enfrentarse ambos en una época donde la homosexualidad es un crimen y la sombra de la guerra a sus espaldas, convirtiendo su tiempo juntos corto pero inolvidable.


**Título** : Stay With Me Tonight

 **Pareja** : Adam Parrish/Ronan Lynch

 **Resumen** : En tiempos de guerra y contra todo pornóstico, Adam Parrish cruza caminos con el soldado irlandés, Ronan Lynch, cuando éste entra un poco más que bruscamente a su vida. Teniéndo que enfrentarse ambos en una época donde la homosexualidad es un crimen y la sombra de la guerra a sus espaldas, convirtiendo su tiempo juntos corto pero inolvidable.

 **Advertencias** : Esta historia está ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial, y aunque no haya alguna escena al respecto, sigue siendo parte de la historia y por ende la violencia que implica; mención de abuso y de la muerte de un personaje, y relación entre hombres.

 **Declaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Maggie Stiefvater, creadora de la saga de The Raven Cycle. No se gana dinero con esta historia y no se viola ningún copyright.

* * *

 **Stay With Me Tonight**

Él se encontraba nuevamente allí, sentado en una esquina de la barra, al parecer lo había adoptado como su puesto usual. Adam lo había notado llegar, lo había hecho desde que apareció por primera vez desde hace dos semanas, era el primero en entrar al pub, y también el último en irse, bebiendo un trago tras otro cual jugo tropical en lugar de whiskey. Adam le sirvió otra copa.

Él era un soldado.

Una unidad se había instalado a las afueras del pueblo en el que Adam vivía, una pequeña comunidad al sur de Francia de apenas doscientas ochenta y dos personas. Según los cotilleos que se escuchaban, ellos estaban a la espera de ser llamados a ser una parte activa de la guerra.

Él solía estar solo, una presencia silenciosa, todas las noches le escuchaba decir apenas dos palabras, Whiskey y gracias. Incluso cuando una vez, el saldado apareció acompañado con sus compañeros, difícilmente habría dicho más de una oración. Adam lo encontraba un poco reconfortante, era un claro contraste con los clientes del pueblo, quienes parloteaban en su oído sin parar, o del resto de los soldados, que borrachos sin consciencia, se le insinuaban con descaro.

A Adam no se le había escapado que el muchacho era apuesto, no podía ser mayor que él mismo, sin embargo, su postura y ojos azules mostraban que había vivido más de lo que Adam, con todo y su pasado, lo haría alguna vez.

Lynch, como creía que se llamaba, puesto que así había escuchado a sus compañeros referirse a él, hizo señas para que le rellenara el vaso nuevamente, Adam terminó de servirle una ronda de cocteles a una pareja e hizo lo propio con él por lo que podía ser la onceava vez esa noche, parecía que Lynch había aumentado el ritmo hoy, mal día tal vez, pero Adam suponía que esta vez no se quedaría hasta el cierre.

Sus sospechas confirmadas cuando tiempo después, un tambaleante Lynch se levantó de la silla, casi arrojando el pago por la botella que había consumido, su segunda palabra apenas un balbuceo. Adam lo vio desaparecer por la puerta con el rabillo del ojo, su ceño fruncido, siguió atendiendo en la barra por un tiempo más, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, no era habitual de su comportamiento el preocuparse, él tenía sus propios problemas, estaba en medio del trabajo por Dios.

Vio el reloj, aún faltaban dos horas para el final de su turno, pero necesitaba un descanso, y ya casi no había clientes de todas formas. Con un suspiro se limpió sus manos frías por el hielo, y haciéndole señas a Noah, le indicó que tomara su lugar en la barra mientras tomaba su receso.

Adam necesitando aire fresco, se dirigió al exterior por la puerta de servicio en la cocina detrás de la barra. Una vez afuera, se apoyó contra la pared, el aire frío de Noviembre contra su rostro, intentó usar las técnicas de meditación que Perséfone le había enseñado para relajarse sin mucho éxito. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

Movió su cabeza a un lado para estar seguro, confirmando que eran arqueadas provenientes del final del callejón, enfocando la vista pudo ver una silueta entre los contenedores de basura. Adam volvió su cabeza hasta el lado que daba a la calle, no encontrando a nadie.

Frotando sus manos, Adam se dio ánimos para dirigirse al final del callejón, su aprehensión convirtiéndose en asco al descubrir a un hombre sentado junto a su propio vómito. El sujeto soltó un gemido al intentar incorporarse, lo suficientemente coherente para evitar tocar el suelo con la sustancia, una vez este apoyado en la pared, Adam pudo diferenciar su rostro en la oscuridad, era Lynch.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Adam, intentando ocultar su acento. No había caso en ello, para el soldado bien podría ni siquiera estar justo frente a él. Volvió a intentarlo—: ¿Puedes llegar hasta el alistamiento por ti mismo?

No hubo reacción. Adam sopesó sus posibilidades, podía dejarlo allí, nadie le había dicho a aquel sujeto que tomara hasta la inconsciencia, y apenas lo conocía, ser su bartender no lo convertía en su amigo, y aún necesitaba lidiar con las últimas horas de su turno, su tiempo de descanso ya debía haber pasado.

Adam comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la cocina cuando escuchó un murmullo inteligible. No estando seguro si se arrepentiría de ello, volvió sus pasos hasta el soldado, parecía un poco más despierto a pesar de seguir luchando para mantenerse en pie.

—Lo siento, ¿qué has dicho?

—No puedo ir… no quie- no hoy —Lynch estaba balbuceando; parecía a punto de tener una crisis y Adam no estaba seguro de qué hacer para evitarlo, había lidiado con muchos borrachos antes, pero no algo similar a esta situación.

—Shh está bien, señor Lynch, no es necesario que vaya a ninguna parte —. Adam trató de tranquilizarlo, acercándose hacia él con las manos en alto. Algo en lo que dijo debió haber calado en el soldado porque pareció calmarse un poco; estando un poco más confiado, continuó—: Usted está bien, soy Adam, el bartender que lo atendió esta noche, no tiene que ir a ninguna parte si no quiere, está bien.

—No iré, no hoy —Volvió a repetir, ahora más claro. Sus ojos enfocándose en Adam.

—Está bien, no tiene que hacerlo si no quiere, ¿okay?

—Bien. No pienso jodidamente hacerlo.

Estuvieron un momento en esa posición, viéndose mutuamente, sin decir una palabra. Adam podía notar que Lynch recobraba más el sentido, su respiración menos agitada, sin parecer a punto de caer al piso en cualquier momento. Más satisfecho, Adam fue consciente del tiempo, necesitaba volver adentro, frotándose el cuello, no muy seguro de que lo que estaba a punto de sugerir una buena idea.

—Debo volver adentro, pero si en serio insiste tanto en no volver allá hoy, si puede esperar a que termine el turno —Comenzó, desviando la mirada; podía sentir la mirada penetrante del otro sobre él —. Mi apartamento no queda lejos y tengo un sofá disponible —Terminó.

Lynch permaneció un momento en silencio, sopesando la sugerencia, el apartamento en realidad era una habitación tipo estudio con apenas el espacio suficiente para acomodar unos pocos muebles en su interior, pero era suyo, era lo que Adam tenía para ofrecer.

—Esperaré aquí —Aceptó finalmente Lynch.

—Puede volver al bar, si quiere.

—Suficiente por hoy —Replicó, negando con la cabeza, haciendo una seña hacia el desastre en el suelo. Adam hizo una mueca, tenía que estar de acuerdo.

—No tiene que beber, puede solo quedarse sentado.

—Estoy bien aquí.

Algo dubitativo, asintió en acuerdo y comenzó a dirigirse hasta la puerta, girando una última vez hacia el soldado antes de volver al interior.

Adam pasó las siguientes horas sumergido en su labor en el bar, y luego ayudando con la limpieza del local, el tiempo no pasando lo suficientemente rápido, el final de la jornada más perezoso cuando los clientes, dando por culminada la noche, emprendieron su camino a sus casas.

Con un suspiro, ubicó los últimos utensilios de limpieza en el depósito, se sacó el delantal y tomó su bolso. Se despidió de Noah y Henry con un ademán de su mano y salió por la puerta que daba al callejón, demasiado cansado.

Frotando sus manos y luego metiéndolas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se encaminó a su apartamento. Adam por poco había olvidado a Lynch, pero su presencia se hizo presente cuando se puso a su altura, se veía menos tambaleante, pero aún así mantuvo un ojo en él, por si acaso.

Caminaron el uno al lado del otro en silencio. Lynch, al notar hacia donde los había llevado, enarcó una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero no dijo nada, Adam sólo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la parte posterior de la capilla hasta su recamara, Lynch pegado a su lado.

Adam entró primero, dejando la puerta abierta para que el soldado pasara después de él, comenzó a encender las luces y buscar en el armario un juego de sabanas que el otro pudiera utilizar, las pocas que tenía eran finas y gastadas, se volvió a replantear si había sido una buena idea haber traído al otro a su hogar.

Podía sentir su mirada penetrante siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, se había quedado de pie junto a la puerta, manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Adam intentó reprimir un escalofrío.

—Se que no es mucho, pero al menos la calefacción está funcionando —Empezó en lo que esperaba sonara como un tono ligero—. Puedes dormir aquí, el baño es esa puerta de allá, si quieres asearte un poco, aún debe haber agua caliente.

Lynch sólo asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño, el sujeto en serio era de pocas palabras. Con un encogimiento de hombros, Adam fue hasta la cocina, revisando la despensa y nevera en busca de algo para cenar, realmente no estaba sorprendido de encontrar solo las sobras de la pasta del almuerzo, una bolsa con pan y carne enlatada. No había remedio, pasta tendría que bastar.

Procedió a calentarla en la estufa, añadiendo una amable cantidad de mantequilla para saborizar. En su cabeza calculando cuanto de su propia ración podía dividir para mañana. Comenzaba a servir los platos cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, un segundo después la presencia de Lynch a su espalda.

—Tengo pasta recalentada, si deseas comer algo.

—Seguro, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Solo despeja la mesa de café, espero no te importe comer en el suelo —. Adam hizo señas hacia la mesa baja frente al sofá, repleta de papeles y libros.

Lynch así lo hizo, tomando todos los libros y apilándolos en un montón a un lado de la cama. Adam colocó los platos en el espacio descubierto y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en el mueble, el soldado imitándolo frente a él. Comieron en silencio hasta que, para asombro de Adam, el otro rompió el mutismo.

—¿Tú estudias? —. Lynch preguntó, no era para hacer charla de cortesía, él no parecía uno de esos, en cambio parecía realmente interesado, ojos yendo de Adam hacia los libros.

—Uh eso pretendo, no es el mejor momento para ir a una universidad, sin embargo, quizás luego —. Adam había trabajado desde la preparatoria para pagar sus estudios, que una vez estallado la guerra, sus posibilidades de una beca se habían reducido a cero. Él no iba a decirle eso, ni siquiera conocía realmente su nombre—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó antes de poder detenerse.

—Ronan. Lynch —. Parecía algo desubicado, supuso que había creído presentarse antes, quizás cuestionándose cómo había sido invitado por alguien que no sabía ni su nombre, Adam no paraba de preguntárselo tampoco—. Tengo un hermano que está loco por graduarse de preparatoria e ir, es un chico listo —Siguió con el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—No soy muy dado a ello —. Sin tapujos, no orgulloso, solo una afirmación.

Ronan parecía que no iba a formular más allá de su respuesta. Adam tenía una lista de preguntas, empezando por qué hacía el soldado en su casa, qué había pasado para que tomara de esa manera tan irresponsable; pero también estaba cansado y tenía un turno que cubrir en la mañana, volviendo su vista a los platos ya vacíos, procedió a levantarse tomándolos y dejándolos en el fregadero.

—Ya es tarde, y estoy seguro que ambos debemos volver a lo suyo temprano, descanse, señor Lynch.

Se dirigió al baño, no estando seguro de poder soportar cambiarse frente al otro, sabiéndose observado, descubriendo la pista de su pasado sobre su piel. Ronan no hablaba mucho pero no le daría motivos para conversar justamente de eso.

Cuando salió ya el otro estaba dormido sobre el mueble, demasiado pequeño para él. Adam se recostó en su cama, manos sobre su cabeza, le había dado la única almohada a Lynch.

—Llámame Ronan, el señor Lynch era mi padre —. Se escuchó en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Lo siento —. No lo había dicho por el error de los nombres, seguro de que Ronan entendería.

—Es pasado —. Había algo en la forma en que lo dijo, que le hizo pensar de que sí importaba y mucho, de que había algo más implicado en ello. Adam no podría comprenderlo, seguro de que la familia de Ronan, lo único de lo que de lo poco que Ronan había conversado, era algo especial, su padre no era Robert Parrish.

—Buenas noches, Adam.

Se despertó con el sonido de alguien moviéndose alrededor de la habitación, olor a tocino circulaba en el ambiente. Abrió los ojos, confundido recorrió la estancia con la mirada, encontrando a Ronan trabajando en la cocina, silbando una tonada que no alcanzaba reconocer.

—Buenos días, he preparado el desayuno.

—Uh te has levantado temprano —. Adam se incorporó de la cama, revisando en su cabeza por una explicación al tocino sin necesidad, él no compraba, no podía permitírselo.

—Sí, creí que sería buena idea hacer algo, ya sabes, por dejarme quedarme —Dijo algo apenado, llevando su mano a su cabeza rapada en señal de nerviosismo.

—No, está bien, gracias. Voy a tomar una ducha antes, si aún no está lista.

—Seguro.

Momentos después, estaban sentados en el suelo, esta vez uno al lado del otro, sus espaldas apoyadas en el mueble, ellos demasiado cerca al tratar de acomodarse en el mismo lado de una mesa tan pequeña. Adam podía sentir la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo del soldado.

Consumiendo el desayuno hecho por Ronan, descubrió de donde había salido, resulta que teniendo en mente buscar algo para desayunar, se encontró al salir a la hermana haciendo los preparativos para la misa, ella indicándole a donde llegar.

Se había dicho que no preguntaría, pero Ronan parecía un poco más abierto desde que lo descubrió en el callejón así que, ya viéndose listos para salir del apartamento, Adam se enfrentó al soldado, atreviéndose a preguntar:—¿Te quedarás esta noche también?

Ronan pareció tomado con la guardia baja, pero se recompuso rápidamente, negando con la cabeza a su pesar.

—No puedo, ya debo haberme metido en suficientes problemas con haberme saltado el toque de queda ayer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar?

—Estamos en medio de una jodida guerra, Adam, y yo soy un soldado.

—Pero, de todos los días ¿por qué ayer? —Cuestionó, sabía que no debía presionar, pero había empezado y no podía parar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Ronan, tratando de descifrar su expresión y éste parecía querer analizarlo también. Silencio entre ellos,

—Luego —Prometió al final.

Adam le creyó, Ronan parecía decir siempre la verdad, sus promesas no menos. Aceptó con un asentimiento, yendo ya hacia la puerta, cerrando una vez que el otro había salido. Ronan sin detenerse en sus pasos, volvió a agradecerle y con un ademán de su mano se despidió. Lo vio irse hasta que desapareció en la esquina del estacionamiento.

Los siguientes días, Ronan se había auto asignado la tarea de acompañar a Adam hasta su residencia. Cada noche iba al bar, la disminución en su consumo de alcohol algo notable, se quedaba siempre hasta el cierre, y lo esperaba junto a los bancos frente al local, oculto por las sombras. Nadie parecía notarlo.

Seguían con su usual intercambio de palabras dentro del bar, lo cual era poco. Algunas veces, cuando algún otro cliente en la barra decía algún comentario estúpido, Ronan buscaba su mirada, una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, una mueca de burla apenas perceptible en la esquina de sus labios. Adam se la devolvía con una sonrisa más abierta y un encogimiento de hombros.

En contraste, sus caminatas la pasaban charlando de todo y nada, Ronan ahora sabía que mantenía tres trabajos, estudiaba en su tiempo libre y había ubicado su pieza en la iglesia gracias a Perséfone, su profesora de literatura. Ronan nunca le preguntó por su familia, y él se lo agradecía; en cambio, le preguntaba por su último libro leído y la especial familia de videntes de Perséfone.

Por su parte, Adam conoció un poco más de los otros dos hermanos Lynch, sabiéndolos diferenciar el uno del otro por la manera en que él se refería a ellos, era claro que el cariño que sentía por el menor, no era lo mismo para el mayor. También del lugar de dónde venía Ronan, era Irlandés pero habían vivido casi siempre en Francia. Podía silbar cualquier canción irlandesa, gracias a su padre.

Había descubierto un tatuaje que sobresalía del cuello de su abrigo cuando se desajustaba los primeros botones. Sus manos cosquilleando con las ansias de tocarlo y ver hasta donde llegaba.

No hablaban de la guerra.

Adam comenzaba a ser consciente de que había desarrollado un apego por Ronan, en su rutina nocturna, lo que era una mala idea, siendo el otro un soldado, pudiendo irse en cualquier momento, pudiendo morir en cualquier momento.

Pero era difícil pensar en ello cuando el otro estaba a su lado, toda su atención en su persona, como si él fuera lo más interesante que haya visto alguna vez, Adam sabía que no era así; Ronan había llegado a ver muchas cosas terribles, pero también cosas maravillosas en sus viajes por Europa.

Diciembre se estaba acercando y con ello aún más el frío, Adam trataba de mantener el calor encogiéndose aún más en su abrigo gastado, manos en los bolsillos, no tenía para comprar guantes. Ronan pareció notarlo, porque en una ocasión, cuando se encontraron después de terminar su turno en el bar, éste le tendió un par de guantes tejidos sin hacer comentario alguno, Adam los tomó, igualmente en silencio, algo reticente pero agradecido.

Estuvo seguro de que todo había sido una mala idea desde el principio cuando una noche, Ronan entró acompañado por un grupo de soldados, habían llegado ya algo bebidos, por lo que sólo bastó una botella en la mesa para que se dieran por perdidos.

Habían comenzado a meterse con Noah, dándole una nalgada, Adam saltó de la barra en su defensa, pero esto no hizo más que animar a los soldados, molestándolo a él también, llamándolos maricones. Desvió su vista hacia Ronan, sabía que él no había bebido tanto como sus compañeros, su atención siempre fija en el otro aún en medio del trabajo. Sin embargo, Ronan sólo se quedó callado al lado de sus compañeros, ojos azules serios en él, inmóvil. Adam supo entonces que no haría nada. Bien, lo haría por sí mismo.

Tomó a Noah de la mano, arrastrándolo de allí y llevándolo hasta la cocina. Luego procedió a buscar la salsa picante, vertió media botella de ron en el fregadero y lo llenó con la especia en su lugar. Les llevó la botella a la mesa, ignorando sus comentarios, y siguió su camino hasta la barra.

Todos se fueron luego de eso, ojos llorosos, manos en su barriga, aduciendo sentirse mal, Ronan fue el último en irse, pagando por las bebidas, rozando su mano en modo de disculpa. Adam sabía que no podía culparlo, que a él le podría ir muy mal si intervenía, su secreto descubierto; pero no estaba de humor en ese momento, apartó su mano y negó con la cabeza. Ronan no estuvo al final de la jornada. Él lo prefirió así.

Ronan no apareció en los siguientes días.

Los rumores volvieron a correr, al parecer el alistamiento partiría al día siguiente, el llamado finalmente había llegado. Intentaba negarlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba preocupado, ya habían pasado tres días y el otro no aparecía, incluso descubrió sólo a un soldado ir al bar en ese tiempo. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que los rumores fueran ciertos.

Lo vio al final de su turno. Ya iba hacia su casa, desviándose solo a llevar las bolsas de basura al contenedor del callejón. El dolor del impacto de la pared contra su espalda de lo siguiente que fue consciente.

Ronan estaba presionándolo contra la fachada, sus manos en todas partes por el cuerpo de Adam, respiración agitada, pupilas dilatadas, había bebido.

—¿Qué mierda? —Intentó empujarlo, pero aún con su fuerza producto de su trabajo como mecánico, Adam no tenía nada que hacer contra el entrenamiento militar.

—Shh solo déjame…—Gruñó por lo bajo. Acercó su cara hasta el cuello del otro, su aliento tibio contra su propia piel. Intentó reprimir un escalofrío sin mucho éxito.

—Ronan, para, ¿qué está pasando? —Escuchó el temblor en su voz, se odió por eso. Intentó empujarlo nuevamente sin mucho éxito. Él otro soltó un gruñido, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, extrañamente delicado, no entendía nada.

—Necesito… Adam, por favor —. Se separó un poco, su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo. Ronan tomó sus manos, aún intentando apartarlo, entre las suyas, extrañamente delicado, él no entendía nada. La respuesta vino un segundo después.

—Nos han llamado a una misión, nos vamos mañana —. Fue apenas una exhalación, como si temiera a que si lo decía un poco más alto, sería llevado en ese mismo instante. Adam parpadeó, tratando de poner sentido a sus palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde los enviarán? —Consiguió formular luego de un momento de silencio, lo había temido casi desde el principio y ahora estaba pasando.

—No puedo decirlo, lejos. No vamos a regresar, Adam —Su voz quebrándose al final. Acercó una mano a su mejilla, apartando con delicadeza una lágrima que no sabía había derramado, cerró los ojos. Pudo notar que lo tocaba como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, era lo contrario. Ronan es el que se irá, y ya sea porque muera en la guerra o regrese a casa, él no va a volver con Adam.

Había tanto que quería decir, no me dejes, quédate, por qué había desaparecido. En su lugar asintió despacio, volviendo a abrir los ojos, miró directo a Ronan, sabiendo que esta sería su última noche juntos. Acarició su mano que sostenía la suya hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Sin decir otra palabra, caminaron hacia su residencia, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sus manos entrelazadas escondidas entre la tela de sus abrigos, ellos ocultos en el anonimato de la noche.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, Adam terminó con el contacto, moviéndose en la oscuridad, se quitó su abrigo, sintiendo más que viendo como Ronan hacía lo mismo. Volteó hacia él, la luz de la farola afuera penetraba en el interior, permitiéndole ver que la perturbación permanecía en sus facciones, en la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula, aún así se veía más tranquilo que el momento anterior, cuando lo sorprendió al salir del bar.

Adam retomó el contacto, esta vez sus manos tocando el cuello del otro, recorriendo ligeramente con sus dedos las líneas de su tatuaje. Ronan posó sus manos sobre las suyas, llevando con delicadeza sus palmas hasta sus labios y dejando un casto beso en cada una.

Se sintió enternecido por el sutil gesto, sobrepasado por toda la situación Adam sintió ganas de llorar, esta vez consciente de ello. Como si pudiera leer su estado de ánimo, Ronan dejó de mimar sus manos para acercarse más a él, brazo alrededor de la parte baja de su cintura, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos por todo su rostro, su sien, ojos, mejillas, la línea de su mandíbula. Se apartó apenas un poco para ver a Adam, su mirada posándose en sus labios y luego devuelta a sus ojos pidiendo permiso. Como si no se hubiera puesto a su merced desde el principio.

Adam se inclinó hacia él, eliminado el espacio que los separaba.

Besar a Ronan era como cuando nadabas en el río, la corriente arrastrándote sin estar seguro que tan lejos te llevará una vez salgas hacia la superficie, era la calma que no tenía en el mundo exterior, la excitación que en él muy poco surgía, demasiado ensimismado en su rutina de trabajo; era sin embargo, la sensación favorita de Adam, al sentirse despierto como en raras ocasiones ocurría.

Sentía las manos de Ronan recorrer su espalda y cuello por debajo de su camisa, él mismo ya tenía las suyas sobre el torso del otro, guiándolas lentamente en su camino hacia el sur. El beso a cada momento volviéndose más urgido, sentía a Ronan soltar suaves suspiros entre sus labios, mordisqueando su labio inferior, sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Cama —Susurró uno en algún momento, no estaba seguro quien.

Llevaron pasos hacia allí, Adam recostándose sobre ésta, Ronan acomodándose sobre él entre sus piernas. El menor se separó brevemente para quitarse su camisa, y ayudó al otro a desprenderse de la franelilla que aún llevaba puesta. Se contemplaron mutuamente por unos segundos, el otro tocando su torso, descubriendo sus cicatrices, y en ese momento, Adam estuvo un poco más consciente de sí mismo, sonrió con timidez.

Ronan volvió a acercarse a él, lentamente, como si temiera a que se escaparía con un movimiento demasiado presuroso, el menor no estaba seguro si el otro no estaría en lo correcto.

Se besaron lánguidamente, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro, estando ahora con el torso descubierto. Adam, ahora más compuesto, necesitaba más. Ronan bajó hasta su cuello, como si sintiera la urgencia del menor, besando debajo de su oreja y bajando hasta su clavícula, una mano manteniéndolo elevado y la otra jugando con la cinturilla de su pantalón. Adam con sus manos en la espalda musculosa del otro, trató de pegarlo más hacia sí, pudiendo sentir como su erección se comenzaba a despertar.

La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus gemidos y suaves suspiros, sintiéndose cálida a pesar de las bajas temperaturas del exterior. En algún momento, Adam comenzó a frotar su erección contra el muslo de Ronan en un movimiento involuntario, éste con un gruñido rompió el beso de sus labios, separándose un poco de él. Gimió en protesta.

—No lo haremos en la primera noche —Explicó en un susurro, llevando sus mirada al nivel de su miembro. Adam incorporándose sobre sus hombros pudo ver el bulto de lo que sería una dolorosa erección dentro de su pantalón.

Quiso protestar ante el comentario. Esta sería la única noche que tendrían. Pero cayó, no quería decirlo en voz alta, no ahora. Asintió, volviendo a acercarlo por el cuello, retomando el beso. Adam sintió la incertidumbre, pero también la iniciativa del otro al posar su mano sobre su miembro por sobre el pantalón, en un intento de satisfacerlo. De sus labios brotó un gemido algo más ruidoso que los otros sin poder evitarlo. Ronan parecía más animado ante su gesto, siguiendo acariciándolo por encima de la tela.

Adam aceptaría lo que Ronan tenía para ofrecer, aunque sólo fuera esto, aunque sólo fuera esta noche. Se sentía embriagado, su mente un constante Ronan, Ronan, Ronan.

En intento de corresponder el placer que le hacía sentir el mayor, Adam los acercó más el uno al otro, ahora ya no habiendo espacio entre ellos, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse en un compás que se volvía cada vez más frenético, ambos por llegar al clímax.

Adam se vino primero, siendo llevado a través del orgasmo por la mano de Ronan que de alguna forma se había colado entre ellos y encontrado el interior de sus pantalones, acariciando su miembro lentamente hasta finalmente detenerse.

Aún entre los últimos vestigios de su orgasmo, vio como Ronan desabrochaba su propio pantalón e introducía una mano debajo de su roba interior, masturbándose hasta acabar a su lado, su mano cubierta de simiente de ambos.

Ronan se levantó de la cama y volvió con un vaso con agua que le tendió al otro, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa cansada. Se limpiaron con una toalla húmeda que había en el baño, y se quedaron en ropa interior, Ronan teniendo que usar un cambio prestado.

Ahora estaban acostados frente al otro, compartiendo besos perezosos y caricias de vez en cuando, ninguno podía conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio, ambos al tanto lo que vendría una vez amaneciera. El temor más presente luego de haberse desahogado.

Ronan era todos ojos azules, piel pálida y sudada, líneas fuertes suavizadas con su expresión tranquila. Adam envidiaba su compostura, él se sentía bullir del enojo e impotencia, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Recorrió con sus dedos la piel de Ronan, ahora sabía que el tatuaje que empezaba desde su cuello, era un complicado diseño que cubría toa su espalda. Podría quedársela viendo por siempre.

—Quiero recordarte de esta manera —Comenzó, sus manos ahora a la altura de sus costillas. Ronan seguía sus movimientos silencioso, se acercó a besarlo una vez más. Adam podía sentir este beso ser distinto, como si hablara pensamientos, de otro tiempo.

—La primera vez que vine aquí, Gansey, mi amigo, fue llamado primero, prometimos no separarnos, pero él es doctor y estos son realmente valiosos allá afuera —Empezó a narrar. Adam no dijo ninguna palabra, sabiendo que era algo importante, era Ronan cumpliendo su promesa. —Se supone que yo era quien le cuidaba la espalda, pero sin órdenes, no podía acompañarlo. Estuve a punto de romper las reglas, pero él era un jodido testarudo, me convenció de que me quedara, aún hoy no sé si sigue con vida.

Adam continuó callado, no iba a decirle palabras conciliadoras, vacías a Ronan, él merecía más que eso, su amigo merecía más que eso. Humedeciendo sus labios contestó—: Estoy seguro de que él tiene que ser un personaje, para convencerte de no seguir sus pasos, tú también puedes ser jodidamente testarudo.

Una sonrisa salvaje pasó por sus facciones.

—Lo era.

Fin

* * *

 **Nota de autora** : Esta historia se suponía iba a ser un drabble para un reto de smut, pero al hacerlo se volvió un poco más que eso, ha sido genial poder escribir sobre ellos dos, y espero en la siguiente historia darles el final feliz que ellos merecen.


End file.
